


uh oh, bug boy

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien Mating Rituals, He/him and They/them pronouns used for Benrey, Insect Benrey, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Literally a fic about Benrey laying eggs in Gordon. Don't click this if you don't want to read it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 29
Kudos: 275
Collections: Anonymous





	uh oh, bug boy

**Author's Note:**

> please read end notes for content warnings.

Gordon hummed softly to the tune of the song that was playing. After the Science Team had settled down for the night, Coomer had uncovered an old radio that had been in mostly good shape. After toying with it for a bit, the man managed to make it produce music. Gordon was impressed that the device had managed to pick up radio waves from so far under the surface. The quality was low, but still clear enough to make out the words. 

He managed to relax, his mood improving exponentially due to the crackly, slightly distorted pop music that filled the room. Bubby and Coomer had started to dance at some point, much to the clear joy of Tommy, who was watching them with a huge grin and hands clasped to his chest. The movements of their dance were uncoordinated, but the two seemed to be enjoying themselves enough that it didn’t matter.

“Mister Freeman, do you wanna dance with me?” Tommy asked, his smile wide enough to expose all of his unnaturally sharp teeth. Gordon sighed and pretended to think about it, but he knew that he’d give in. He couldn’t resist Tommy’s shiny gold puppy-dog eyes. 

He stood up shakily (he’d been sitting for a while, and his muscles were sore from the intense day) and stretched for a few moments, feeling the dull ache from his sore, overworked muscles. The HEV suit helped keep him from most forms of damage, but it did nothing to prevent pain from using muscles that weren’t prepared to be used so strenuously. He reached out and took Tommy’s cool hand, allowing him to take the lead. 

Gordon didn’t actually know how to dance, but Tommy led him into a simple waltz confidently, and Gordon barely struggled to keep up.The point of this was to have fun, not look good, and he was definitely having fun being led around by Tommy’s unexpectedly wonderful moves. He was incredibly graceful, especially compared to Gordon, who accidentally stepped on his feet several times.

In the middle of yet another one of Gordon’s slight stumbles, the cheerful music was interrupted by a loud, shrill screech. Everyone’s head swiveled to face the source of the noise. Unsurprisingly, the one ruining the fun was Benrey. He had released a stream of burgundy orbs that hovered ominously in the air around him. Benrey’s face remained as blank and emotionless as usual, but his body seemed tense as he shot looks at everyone in the room, before focusing his heavy gaze on Tommy.

“You uh, you really just out here, doing that in front of everyone? That’s like, ew as shit bros,” Benrey huffed, finally averting his eyes as he usually did when speaking to someone. Tommy abruptly released Gordon, though Coomer and Bubby just spoke over each other, calling out various insults to Benrey. Gordon was confused and annoyed, angry but unsurprised that Benrey was going to fuck up what little enjoyment he’d managed to wring out of this place.

“What the hell is your issue now, Benrey?” Gordon snapped, brushing Tommy aside as he stormed over to him. Benrey blinked up at him slowly, his inhuman eyes as dull and seemingly lifeless. 

“K-kinda uh, cringe to um. Do all of that in front of everyone, bro. Should’ve guessed you were into that freak exhibition shit.” Benrey averted their eyes, shrugging. “Cringe as fuck.” Gordon felt like punching them. This was a very familiar emotion. 

“The fuck do you mean, dude? We’re just taking a break! Don’t get pissy just because you don’t know how to socialize like a normal human being. Maybe if you were nicer you’d have a dance partner,” Gordon shoved them lightly, mostly to establish how pissed he was. Benrey hissed at him, baring their dagger-like fangs. 

“I don’t need a fucking. Dance partner right now. Not cool to do this shit man. Cringe ass humans not understanding modesty. Not my fucking fault I don’t want to walk in on you being nasty,” Benrey’s voice was flat and seemingly devoid of emotion, but occasionally punctuated with little deep red and mint bubbles of sweet voice. 

Behind him, Tommy made a sound of realization, stepping forward with wide eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Benrey! I forgot about that! It’s different for humans. Humans do it like.. Like, um. Just with friends. Different… Implications?” Tommy seemed slightly embarrassed. Gordon felt like he was missing something, and cursed the fact that he was pretty much the only normal human in the room. He struggled just trying to understand human social cues, and was woefully unprepared to tackle alien ones. 

Benrey crossed his arms and huffed, letting out a stream of teal-to-grey sweet voice, and Tommy brightened, going back to his typical easygoing smile. 

The pop music continued to play in the background. 

Gordon figured that he had somehow insulted Benrey by dancing with Tommy in front of him, so he grimaced and offered his hand. 

“Do you want to dance?” He expected Benrey to just laugh at him, or say something dumb and unrelated, but they seemed genuinely caught off guard by the offer. Benrey stared at his outstretched hand for a few moments before gently setting their cold, oddly textured hand in Gordon’s. It felt as though their hand was covered in tiny, coarse hairs. Gordon was cautious of their claws as he awkwardly maneuvered them into a more appropriate position. It seemed neither of them knew how to dance very well, so they just swayed back and forth for a few minutes, completely out of tune of the cheery music. 

Benrey was staring blankly ahead, and his breathing had gotten strangely ragged and forced. Occasionally, he glanced around, shooting uncomfortable glances at everyone else in the room, as though worried that someone would be watching them.

Coomer and Bubby had settled down, likely tired of dancing, and were talking to each other while leaning against the wall. Tommy looked embarrassed, his cheeks dusted a light gold as he sat leaning up against another wall and cleaned his gun. Nobody was paying them any attention. Gordon slid his hand down to fit in the small of Benrey’s back, and Benrey let out a soft little whine, causing Gordon to stop what he was doing abruptly and pull away slightly. Benrey’s slit pupils were blown wide as he stared at Gordon with a strange intensity.

He also didn’t seem keen on letting Gordon leave. As Gordon tried to pull away, Benrey pressed himself up against Gordon firmly, his breathing picking up speed as he wrapped his arms around him, shoving his face into Gordon’s shoulder.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gordon asked, trying to shove him off. Unfortunately for him, despite Benrey’s short stature, he was still pretty bulky and strong, and Gordon was hardly able to shift his weight even when he used all of his strength.

“Dude, get the fuck off of me,” Gordon said, trying to pull away again, this time with rising panic in his tone. This time, Benrey released him, though he was still staring at him intensely with his blown out pupils. Gordon had no idea what was going on. Clearly, something was up with Benrey- perhaps even more so than usual.

“We should continue this in another room, bro. Away from the nerds in here,” Benrey swallowed, his voice raspy. “Would be poggers.” Gordon’s thoughts stumbled to a halt as he came to a sudden realization. 

“Woah woah, hold on, is this..?” He looked over at Tommy, who was still sitting nearby. His obvious mortification suddenly made a lot more sense. He lowered his voice as he angrily whispered to Benrey. “Is this like a sex thing for you?” He hissed out. Benrey’s unfocused eyes didn’t change, but he broke into a smile- or a grimace. It was hard to tell with him.

“Uh, yeah bro. You didn’t uh… Bro, you don’t even know how to uh, seduce a mate? Cringe ass… Virgin, haha…” Gordon groaned, but he was more upset at himself for not catching on than he was at Benrey. Alien courtship rituals, or whatever, were hardly the weirdest thing about the creature in front of him.

Benrey licked their lips with his long, greyish tongue, making a visible effort to control their labored breathing. “Cringe ass…” Benrey trailed off, looking around once again before taking a few awkward steps back. “Virgin Freeman. Gonna rile me up then leave a bro hangin…” He grumbled, turning around and slinking off out of the room to God-knows-where.

Gordon took a deep breath, before closing his eyes and slowly letting it out. Alright. He didn’t expect to ever have to deal with Benrey being actually unironically horny outside of a few off-colored jokes. It was strange, but, after thinking about it, not as disturbing as he would’ve assumed. 

He glanced over at Tommy, who still was inspecting his definitely already thoroughly cleaned gun, and the two old men, who were now taking apart the radio and only occasionally glancing in his direction. Gordon hadn’t even noticed when the music had been turned off. 

He turned and stomped through the doorway with determination, in the direction Benrey had disappeared, ignoring the knowing snickers from Bubby and Coomer that followed him out. He’d be embarrassed about it later, when he wasn’t curious and slightly aroused. 

After only a couple minutes of walking and checking doors, he entered a room who’s door had been left slightly ajar. Gordon was abruptly greeted by the sight of Benrey sitting perched on a desk, leaning back with his hand down his pants. Benrey froze immediately, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Gordon didn’t feel much better about it, unable to tear his eyes away, his gaze flicking from Benrey’s now stilled hand and his flushed face. After what felt like an awkward eternity, Benrey yanked his hand out of his pants. 

“Yo what the fuck, bro,” Benrey demanded, his voice rough and low and definitely annoyed. “Can’t even- can’t even uh, have a little jerk sesh without you comin’ in here…” Whatever else he was saying was unintelligible as his speech devolved into mumbles. Gordon took a step forward, unable to keep himself from licking his lips. 

Okay, maybe the idea of Benrey being helplessly horny was a bit more enticing to him than he’d like to admit. Benrey let out a little whimper as Gordon continued to walk forward, not stopping until he was standing between Benrey’s legs, which were still spread wide. Benrey’s eyes were glassy and blank, but their mouth hung open as they panted heavily. This close, Gordon could see that Benrey’s hand was slick with their own fluids. Gordon swallowed heavily.

“Take off your clothes,” Gordon said, his tone gentle but firm as he began to tug at Benrey’s pants. Benrey blinked a few times, opening and closing their mouth like a confused fish for a few moments, before they quickly caught on and struggled out of their pants and shoes, kicking them off with a quick ferocity that Gordon had to step back to avoid getting scratched by the wicked talons that Benrey had on his feet. Benrey took off the padded kevlar vest he was wearing as well, likely for comfort reasons.

His legs were covered in thick, coarse hairs. Gordon ran his hand down his thigh, entranced with how the small hairs clung to his skin readily. It reminded him more of insect hair than true mammal fur. Benrey gripped his wrist tightly, snagging his skin with his hooked claws slightly, drawing a small bit of blood. He began to pull Gordon’s hand higher towards his crotch, but Gordon quickly jerked his hand away.

“Take off your boxers first, jeez,” Gordon said, quickly becoming more and more endeared to horny Benrey. He was still frustrating, but he was overall compliant. Flushed cheeks were a good look on him, as well, especially when paired with his now mostly naked lower body.

“You don’t- you could just- bro, please just touch me,” Benrey whined, colorful orbs floating up out of his mouth as he fumbled with his underwear. He finally managed to shove them off, letting them join his pants, socks, and shoes in a crumpled heap on the ground underneath him.

He was… Definitely inhuman, to say the least. He had an unsurprisingly large amount of thick, curled hair that mostly shielded his nether regions. Through it, though, he clearly had a long, visibly wet slit. A long curled appendage located above it, slightly lower than where a cock would be. Benrey spread his legs further, and Gordon directed his eyes towards the soaked hole. 

He ran his fingers over the bristly, coarse hairs, wetting his fingers on the excess fluid that had collected there. Benrey huffed, bucking his hips forward, but Gordon drew his hand back before he made actual contact with him.

“Can I fuck you?” Gordon asked, trying to speak over Benrey, who had opened their mouth to complain, presumably. They blinked at him, and Gordon waited patiently for them to register what he’d said. After a few seconds, Benrey jolted, nodding hastily. 

“Bro, that’d be- bro please that would be so poggers. That’d be epic,” Benrey rambled. Gordon did his best to ignore the exact details of what he’d said, as it was the least sexy thing he’d ever heard during sex.

Gordon took a step back, and began to struggle with the HEV suit. It was incredibly difficult to get off, especially during the heat of the moment. After about three minutes of struggling, he managed to get enough of it off to pull his cock out. 

He was already almost entirely hard just from touching Benrey. He glanced up at said creature and saw that they were keeping themself busy, biting their lips as they rutted against their curled fingers, being mindful of their dangerously sharp claws. 

Gordon pressed him back, pulling his hands away from his crotch and maneuvering himself into position. Benrey was wriggling and grabbing at Gordon, and it was making things difficult. 

“Look- Benrey, sit still, damn it.” Gordon said, annoyed. Benrey stilled and stared at him blankly. Gordon reached up and began to lift his helmet, and Benrey cringed back out of reach.

“Bro- hold on bro. You don’t just remove a guy’s helmet without asking,” Benrey said, holding his helmet firmly on his head with one hand and fending Gordon off with the other.

“Dude, I’m not going to fuck you while you’re wearing that thing,” Gordon pushed his hips forward, pressing just slightly against Benrey’s strangely cool but nevertheless inviting entrance. Benrey bucked his hips forward in an attempt to press more of him in, but Gordon gripped his hips firmly and held him still. 

“Take it off or I’m not giving you anything else,” Gordon demanded, gripping him tightly. He’d put up with a lot from Benrey, and if it really upset him that much he could ignore it, but he wanted at least this small victory against him. Benrey let out a low, animalistic whine, but finally caved and removed the helmet. 

His hair was formed into the shape of the helmet. Gordon let him go with one hand and ran it through the black curls. It was rough, and covered in a thick, strangely sweet smelling grease. After Gordon had freed his hair from the shape it’d been held in, Gordon saw that Benrey had two well-sized antennae that stood up after he’d loosened them from his hair. Benrey set the helmet aside and averted his eyes awkwardly. 

“Oh, those are cute…” Gordon said, running his finger up one of them. Benrey’s entire body tensed for a moment, only his antennae trembling, before he yanked his head back.

“Stop being gay, cringelord. Just put your dick inside of me,” Benrey complained, once again. Gordon figured he’d held off on it long enough. He gripped onto Benrey’s hips as he slowly began to press his cock inside of him. Benrey shuddered and let out a quiet gasp, rolling his hips slightly in Gordon’s grip. Gordon was unsure as to what the appendage was that Benrey had above his hole, but it only slightly got in the way as he gently rocked his way into him. 

Benrey let out a deep breath, tilting his head back as he rocked his hips forward to meet Gordon, eyes shut tightly. Gordon gripped him tightly, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I- hhh… Bro, I’m so sensitive, I’m…” Benrey whined, and Gordon couldn’t help but feel flattered. He had barely even begun to move when Benrey’s entire body tensed and he shuddered, the rhythm Benrey had developed bucking his hips fell out of sync, leaving him instead just desperately rutting against him as he let out little squeaky gasps of air. Gordon slowed to a stop, his grip on him loosening. 

“Benrey, I’m asking this with zero judgement whatsoever, but did you just cum?” Gordon asked, trying to meet Benrey’s eyes. Benrey looked away, his face flushed as he hunched in on himself a bit. 

“‘M sorry bro, I’m just so sensitive, I… Hhh…” He covered his face, clearly embarrassed. Gordon was painfully aroused, still, and the entire situation was so unbelievably sexy that he couldn’t help but feel even more turned on. Experimentally, he thrusted forward a bit, and Benrey whined, reaching out and gripping Gordon’s shoulders tightly. 

“Do you mind if I keep going?” Gordon asked, reaching up and running his fingers through Benrey’s hair. Benrey nodded quickly, leaning into the touch slightly as they managed to control their breathing.

“You can- bro, please keep doing that. It’s a big cool. Feels epic, you’re so warm, bro,” Benrey said, their voice strained but sounding genuine.

He didn’t need to hear that twice. He returned to bucking his hips, careful not to be too rough with him, especially after seeing how sensitive he was. He was a bit worried about hurting him. Benrey let out a soft cry as he froze up and writhed as he was overcome by another orgasm. Gordon didn’t stop to check on him this time, and instead only picked up the pace a bit as Benrey grabbed at him, trying to match Gordon’s pace but clearly being a bit too out of it to successfully do so.

Finally, after Benrey had finished a few more times, Gordon felt something inside of him snap, and he buried himself deep inside of Benrey as he came. He only realized afterward that he probably should’ve asked permission for that, but Benrey didn’t seem upset at all. Gordon took a step back, letting his firm grip on Benrey’s hips go and sliding out of Benrey’s tight hold on his shoulders. Benrey flopped onto his back, letting the desk underneath him support his weight. Gordon took a few moments to catch his breath. It had admittedly been a while since he’d had sex.

He felt tired, but it was nothing compared to Benrey, who looked like he’d had the consciousness fucked out of him. 

“Are you okay..?” Gordon asked, beginning to feel a bit concerned. Benrey raised a hand, giving a shaky thumbs up. Gordon could see his cum oozing out of him, collecting on the desk and dripping onto the floor, and the sight was unfairly sexy. 

He began to pull the suit back on, taking his time as he felt tired and content. Once he finished, he walked over to Benrey, wanting to check him over properly. 

As Gordon approached them, Benrey slid an eye open. They were still panting slightly, but it seemed as though some sense had come back to them (relatively, of course. Benrey had always been clueless, but it seemed a good fuck had completely knocked their last braincell out). 

“We need to get you cleaned up man, come on. Sit up.” Gordon instructed, trying to gently pull them into a sitting position. Benrey waved him away, grumbling. 

“I wuh- want to sleep, bro. I can uhh… get myself cleaned up. Don’t be fucking gay,” Benrey sat up slowly on his own, swaying slightly as he tried to hold himself up. One of his antennae had become stuck to his greasy scalp again, and it was oddly adorable.

Gordon shook his head, sighing. He didn’t feel completely comfortable leaving Benrey alone in this position, but Benrey seemed pretty adamant on Gordon leaving him be. He didn’t feel like trying to argue, so he just made sure to close the door firmly behind him as he walked out. 

He made his way back to where they’d set up base, and was unsurprised to find the others were asleep in the now darkened room. The radio was in pieces scattered around the still forms of Bubby and Coomer. Tommy had fallen asleep cuddled around his gun as if it were a teddy bear. Gordon settled close beside him, and closed his eyes, sleep coming to him in a warm, gentle wave.

He woke up an unknown time later with Tommy hovering over him, his unnaturally bright, glowing gold eyes wide with concern. Gordon was laying on his back and Tommy was straddling him, though he wasn’t actually putting much weight onto Gordon’s actual body. He was hovered over him on his knees.

“Mister Freeman!” Tommy whisper-shouted, nudging him once again. Gordon shook his head and glanced around as he came to. Bubby and Coomer were still asleep, and Benrey was still nowhere to be seen. 

“Wha..?” He asked, in a stunning impression of Benrey. Tommy leaned back a little bit, sitting up but still keeping Gordon essentially pinned beneath him.

“Mister Freeman, you and Benrey didn’t…” He looked distinctly uncomfortable, his cheeks flushing with gold. “You guys had sex,” Tommy declared. Gordon shifted, unsure of what Tommy wanted with him or why they were in this awkward position.

“Erm. Yes? Look, Tommy, I don’t-” Gordon started to say, but Tommy silenced him quickly.

“You used protection, didn’t you?” Tommy asked, worry evident in his tone. Gordon felt a jolt of fear, and suddenly he was completely awake and sitting up, gently nudging Tommy off of his lap. 

“Um, no? I’m not going to get space-STDs or anything, right?” Gordon asked, feeling growing dread in his stomach. This was on him, really. He shouldn’t have been thinking with his dick. Tommy, to his immense relief, shook his head.

“No, no, nothing like that. Benrey just… Even if you’re not compatible, his body might… Because it did when we- but you’re a human. I don’t think it’ll be too much a problem.” Tommy rubbed his eyes, sighing. “Don’t worry too much about it, Mister Freeman. You guys are definitely too genetically different to produce an actually viable clutch,” Tommy declared. Gordon frowned, trying to process what the hell Tommy was trying to say.

“Wait, you were worried about Benrey getting pregnant?” It did seem incredibly unlikely. Benrey was closer to an insect, biologically, than he was to a human. He shook his head, allowing himself to relax. Tommy shrugged, mumbling something about ‘reasonable concerns,’ and ‘subconscious bodily functions’ as Gordon laid back down. 

“I’m going back to sleep now. Please never ask about my sex life again,” Gordon said, rolling onto his side and trying not to think too much about the implications of Tommy knowing details about Benrey’s reproductive system. Tommy didn’t say anything else that he could hear. He just hoped that this night would make Benrey more bearable in the future. 

…

In the following days, Benrey was nearly entirely absent, only popping up on rare occasions as the small group travelled through obstacles. When he did, he was uncharacteristically silent and seemingly on edge. Two days after the night they’d had sex, Benrey was entirely absent. 

Gordon had settled down, ready to sleep, when he felt a heavy weight settle on top of him. He jolted awake, only to see Benrey straddling his stomach, a bizarre repeat of what Tommy had done to him previously, looking down at him as blankly as always. His helmet and vest were gone, and his antennae twitched occasionally, but he was otherwise still.

“Dude,” Gordon tried to get out from underneath him, squirming, “Where the hell have you been? Get off of me.” Benrey relented, standing up and quietly staring Gordon down. He was unnaturally quiet. 

“... Benrey?” Gordon asked, unnerved. They were never this quiet. Something must have been incredibly wrong. 

“Follow me,” Benrey said, turning and walking out of the room they had all settled in. A sense of deja vu came over Gordon as he hesitantly followed. Benrey led him back the way they’d come, and ignored all of Gordon’s questions. Finally, after nearly half an hour of walking, he stopped by a seemingly random door. Benrey opened the door and gestured for Gordon to step inside. 

The lights were on but were incredibly dim. Gordon could make out a large pile of unworn lab coats on the floor, assembled in a rough circle. Benrey must’ve raided a laundry area at some point, though Gordon had no clue where one of those were or why Benrey would do that.

Benrey urgently pushed Gordon toward the pile, which Gordon recognized suddenly as a haphazard nest. He felt a low sense of dread in his stomach as he remembered what Tommy had said. But surely there was no way the two of them could actually produce children-

“Take off the suit,” Benrey said, cutting off that train of thought quickly. Benrey’s voice sounded strained, as though he were in pain and speaking through clenched teeth.

“Did you really take me all the way out here for sex? You’re ridiculous. There were plenty of good rooms-” Gordon’s annoyed rant was stopped before he barely even started by Benrey.

“Nnnoooo…” Benrey groaned. “Stop being a fucking- uh, hardheaded, bro. Stupid. Virgin human dummy. Bleh. This is different. You gotta- you did this, you gotta help me out. Please. Friend.” Gordon raised an eyebrow, due to both Benrey demanding his help and also Benrey calling him a virgin despite the fact that they literally fucked two days ago. Looking at him, though, Benrey didn’t seem well. He seemed tense and uncomfortable, shifting regularly as though just standing was taking all of his energy.

“What do you need help with?” Gordon asked, deciding to humor him. If he made Benrey sick somehow then it was his responsibility. Maybe they weren’t compatible to the point of sex actually causing him harm? Benrey, however, completely ruined that theory.

“I gotta- you know I was supposed to lay within a few hours of mating. Wasn’t- wasn’t nice of you to not come back after I made my nest. Gordon Meanman,” Benrey said, his voice mostly flat, though he ended what he was saying with a whiny, “Hurts.”

Gordon wasn’t entirely sure what exactly Benrey was talking about, and he was only getting more and more confused. None of the details were adding up.

“Okay, but why do you want me to get naked, dude?” 

“The eggs, Gordon,” Benrey said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “How do you expect me to lay them in you if you’re wearing clothes? Are all humans this uneducated about sex or is it just you? They’re not even fertilized man, but my body-”

“I’m sorry the fucking what,” Gordon interrupted, feeling a bit hysterical. 

“Broooo why are you so duuuuumb,” Benrey groaned, throwing his hands up into the air before wincing and slowly lowering them. 

“Benrey, humans don’t lay eggs! Don’t put this on me!” Gordon wasn’t sure if Benrey was fucking with him or not. On one hand, it was a hell of a thing to lie about. On the other hand, it was so bizarre that Gordon was having a hard time comprehending it.

“So what, you guys don’t have babies? That’s cringe,” Benrey grumbled, wrapping his arms around his stomach almost protectively as he glared at Gordon. He was swaying on his feet slightly, and despite himself, Gordon was a little worried. Still, he needed Benrey to understand how batshit this was.

“Our babies come out alive! No egg needed,” he explained, not a hundred percent sure how to explain live birth to Benrey, or if he even wanted to. 

“That’s fucking stupid, bro. Fucking… Shithead deadbeat dad won’t even fucking… Take his load. Gonna leave me in pain ‘til I find someone else who’s warm and willing, is that it, bro? What a fuckin’… Dickhead,” despite Benrey’s rude tone, they did seem genuinely worried.

Gordon stepped closer Benrey by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, careful not to jostle him enough to hurt him but trying to bring him back to the main point.

“Benrey. I need you to understand this. Humans do not lay eggs in each other. We’re not built for it. You’d probably end up killing me,” Gordon tried to stress. Benrey cringed away from him, looking a little sick.

“Come on, bro. You don’t even gotta… Don’t even gotta keep em in. They’re not fertilized properly, but they gotta come out now, bro, and I can only put them inside someone else. You got a hole down there, I saw it.”

Gordon couldn’t deny that the thought of having eggs lain in him was… Strangely arousing. He probably shouldn’t be getting hard at the thought of it.

“... You said that they won’t stay in?” Gordon asked hesitantly, shocking even himself that he was going to give in to this. Benrey visibly brightened at Gordon beginning to accept his offer. 

“No, no I promise. If they’re not fertilized they’ll dissolve, just… Let me lay em. Please. Hurts,” Benrey was mumbling a bit, but what he was saying was clear.

Gordon looked Benrey over. He really did seem to be in a lot of pain, and if it would only be a temporary thing… He shifted in his suit uncomfortably, feeling his erection straining against the firm inner kevlar. That, more than anything, was what made him give in.

“Fine,” Gordon muttered, beginning to take off his suit. He took his sweet time taking the entire thing off, uncaring that Benrey was going to see how aroused he was. By the time he was done, Benrey had stripped as well. The strange appendage that had previously been tightly curled and out of the way now straightened out, and as Gordon watched, a fat, viscous drop of clear fluid oozed out of the tip of it. 

It was thick, and had a wide opening, and Gordon realized with a mix of fear and excitement that it was going inside of him. Benrey nudged him over to the nest and Gordon settled down, leaning onto his back. Benrey climbed on top of him, pinning him with his weight. 

His entire body was covered in the coarse fur, but parts of him were visibly sectioned off, much like an insect exoskeleton. His body was clearly harder than skin, but wasn’t completely ungiving. Harder ridges stuck up around the edges of his pseudo-exoskeleton where the joints met, and he had small spikes along parts of his body. 

Benrey leaned in close, as if he were going to kiss him. Gordon felt the cool, slick weight of the ovipositor pressed against his stomach. He panted heavily into Gordon’s face, his dangerously sharp teeth and cool breath causing chills to break out across Gordon’s entire body as a large part of his brain tried to tell him that he was in incredible danger.

“I uh, got a few tricks. Got a way to make it not hurt at all, if you’re like, epic enough to let me do it, but it’s gonna make you feel uh… Like your controller disconnected,” Benrey rasped, his teeth shining in the low light. Gordon swallowed and nodded, not entirely sure of what he meant but being horny enough to let him get away with pretty much anything. Benrey grinned at him and paused for a few moments, before opening his mouth and letting out a stream of cheerful yellow orbs directly into Gordon’s face and mouth. 

The taste was strange and flowery, but it didn’t take long for Gordon to feel the effect. His lips tingled slightly, and he felt his body begin to relax and slip slowly out of his control. It was almost like he was exhausted, the way his body was giving out, but he mentally remained fully conscious. 

He fell limp and Benrey looked at his face curiously, worrying their lower lip with their sharp teeth as they looked him over. 

“You still good with this, bro?” Benrey asked, checking him for any apparent signs of distress. Gordon nodded, feeling as though he were performing some spectacular feat. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel like he was in any danger at all. If he showed signs of wanting to stop, then Benrey would stop. 

Benrey pulled back, sliding down his body so that they were eye level with Gordon’s hard cock. They stuck out their inhumanly long tongue and wrapped it around him, and Gordon could only barely shift his hips at the feeling. Their tongue was slick and strangely cool, due to Benrey’s body temperature being much lower than his own. He sighed out his nose, unable to do much more to show that he was enjoying it. However, Benrey released him before he could get too into it and turned their focus lower. They lifted up Gordon’s hips easily, and Gordon felt extremely vulnerable as he was unable to do much more and twitch his fingers and toes. 

Gordon felt a whine get caught in his throat as Benrey’s unnaturally cool and slick tongue entered him. It was a bizarre experience, but he found himself enjoying it. Benrey was thorough, and Gordon was positive that he must’ve done this before, solely going off of how good he was making him feel.

He noticed how readily his body opened up, and how he couldn’t clench down even if he wanted to. Benrey, seemingly satisfied with how slick and loose he was, pulled his face away and let his hips go, staring down on him with a hungry smirk.

“Okay bro, I’m gonna, uh, put you on your stomach. It’ll be more comfortable, yeah? Just uh. Wave your hand if you wanna stop.” Benrey effortlessly rolled him over, and Gordon had no choice but to let him. He felt even more uncomfortably exposed as Benrey lifted him up by his hips, but the feeling was quickly replaced by excitement as he felt the tip of the ovipositor enter him. 

Benrey let out a low groan from behind him, and Gordon shuddered weakly, fluttering his eyes shut. It felt strangely good, having his control taken away like this. He was discovering a lot of new things about himself today. 

Benrey gripped him tighter as he began to push his ovipositor into him. It wasn’t too long, but it was thick and rigid, and it made Gordon squirm as much as he let out a strangled whine. It felt incredibly good, though a bit strange. He wanted to grip the starchy fabric beneath him to hold himself steady, but he could barely even bend his fingers. 

He felt hardly any pain at all. In fact, it felt wonderful, and every time Benrey thrusted lightly into him, he felt a hot jolt of pleasure fill him. Benrey pushed him down harder and pressed deep into him, staying there for a few moments, much to Gordon’s frustration.

Benrey let out a noise like a wounded animal, and began to rock gently. Gordon felt an egg travel through the ovipositor inside of him, and he felt the moment it left, settling low and cold inside of him. Gordon rubbed his face into the lab coats, moaning.

Benrey buried his face into Gordon’s back, keening as another egg slipped inside of him. And another. Gordon couldn’t help but try to squirm as he felt himself growing fuller and fuller. He tried to reach down, wanting desperately to touch himself and give his neglected cock attention, but his body refused to cooperate.

Waves of hot pleasure rolled through his body like a current, and it felt good but so, so frustrating.

Benrey didn’t seem anywhere close to stopping. Gordon couldn’t help but try to pull away from him, wanting desperately to stop the building pressure that was sitting cool and good and so, so heavily inside of him. Of course, he didn’t succeed in doing much other than making Benrey huff and grip him tighter. 

He was positive that he was going to burst when Benrey finally released his hold on him, causing his limp body to slide off of his ovipositor easily. Benrey leaned forward and nuzzled into the back of Gordon’s neck, reaching beneath him and finally wrapping his rough fingers around his aching cock.

Gordon came with a weak grunt after only a few strokes, and Benrey gently eased him to the ground, rolling him back over onto his back and letting his legs splay open. He felt a heavy pressure in his lower abdomen, and he still felt like he was going to burst, but the pressure was more comfortable and bearable now that Benrey wasn’t pumping him fuller.

“The uh, voice should wear off in just a few minutes. Won’t speed it up ‘cuz it could make you tense up too fast and get hurt,” Benrey mumbled directly into his ear. Gordon nodded slightly and allowed himself to just embrace the wonderfully full feeling, closing his eyes and leaning his head back and just enjoying himself. 

Benrey rubbed Gordon’s lower abdomen lovingly, letting out soft, happy sounds. Gordon did his best to ignore them. Benrey seemed to be in a strange mental state, and wasn’t exactly acting like themself. Gordon didn’t want to say anything about it, since they were being nice to him for once.

Just as Benrey said, he slowly gained control over his body back. Once he was confident in his abilities, he tried to push himself up. Benrey grumbled unhappily, but didn’t try to stop him.

He eventually managed to sit up and was greeted by a deep ache as he did so that he hadn’t noticed before. Looking between his legs, he could see a few eggs already beginning to spill out of him. They weren’t incredibly large, maybe a little smaller than a golf ball, but there were so many of them… 

He felt a jolt of arousal at the sight and he clenched, causing a few more of the eggs to spill out of him. Out of curiosity, he lifted one up. 

It was perfectly spherical, and covered in a thick layer of a clear lubricant, though it was drying hard and sticky. It was a deep midnight blue, nearly black. He squeezed it until it crunched, and a deep blue yolk leaked out. Benrey let out a sound of distress and recoiled, looking at Gordon as if he’d slapped him. 

“You said they’re unfertilized, right? So it’s fine for me to mess with them,” Gordon justified, feeling a little guilty at just how freaked out Benrey looked. 

“Yeah? Bro, how would you feel if someone like. Stepped on a human baby that wasn’t alive? Kinda fucked up man,” Benrey said, averting his eyes. Gordon dropped the broken shell and frowned. Benrey did have a point, admittedly, and he seemed serious. He guessed it was a little fucked up of him to break his eggs in front of him. He decided to change the subject. 

“You said they’d dissolve, right? How long is that gonna take? Because it was hot in the moment, but I’m getting a little uncomfortable now.”

“Uh… three or so hours. Just take a nap, bro. Nappy time for the shitty dad man.”

Sighing, Gordon decided that maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt. He was exhausted, and he had proper reason to be. He relaxed into his back, grateful for the nest of lab coats. He noticed Benrey staring at him intently, and he raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“Cringe ass. Nesting instincts. Making me feel gay as fuck. Not very gamer of me to wanna…” Benrey flexed his sharp claws. “Snuggle a bit,” he confessed, looking embarrassed. 

Gordon figured that after this entire ordeal, a little cuddling was hardly a drop in the cringe bucket. He reached in Benrey’s direction, and Benrey quickly snuggled against him, letting out a sigh of apparent relief. He was cold, and they were both naked, and Gordon was still full of freaky alien bug eggs, but he felt strangely content. 

Maybe after all of this, he’d ask Tommy to teach him how to dance properly.

**Author's Note:**

> cw for:  
> -character taking part in a sexual situation without realizing it's sexual  
> -character being (consensually) paralyzed during sex  
> -typical oviposition weirdness
> 
> Leave me a comment to tell me what you think :D


End file.
